The mystery egg
by blipdeblip
Summary: Freyja was born with the rare ability to understand dragonese. This 'gift' made it hard for her to make friends as people were scared. When it was time for her to choose a dragon egg she chose the mysterious egg no one had seen before. Little did she know that she would make the bestest friend anyone could ask for. And no one could warn her that there was danger ahead...
1. Choosing eggs

**Author's note: Okay I'm scrapping the competition. No one is sending entries in anyway here's a new story set in the How To Train Your Dragon universe! Hurray! Freyja is the name of the goddess of love in norse mythology. She's also associated with gold, war and death accoding to Wikipedia :P For this roleplay Freyja will be named after the goddess of love.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and the entire island of Frazia. Nothing else!**

**Freyja's POV (Lol no not the norse goddess, the main character is called Freyja XD)**

"Freyja, go wake your sister," Mother orders. "It's almost time for you to go out and get your dragon eggs and she has not come down for breakfast." I groan and get down from my seat. I'm Freyja by the way. My mother named me after the norse goddess of love for some reason. I roll my eyes at that thought as I climb up the ladder to the bedroom I share with my older sister, Olga. I should explain my family a bit. My father is a close friend of the chief so our family tends to get certain privileges that other families don't. For example, we have a slightly bigger than average. Of course, our family aren't in charge so the chief's house is bigger and the chief's children get first pick of dragon egg, we have to choose with the others. The current chief, Adalag the Mighty, has two children. A son and a daughter named Ingrid and Odinn. They may be sibling but they are very different. Ingrid is the eldest child and is generally very sweet, kind and rather shy with long dark brown hair and hazel eyes.. She's my sister's best friend and often comes around with her changewing, Palette. Odinn on the other hand is a nightmare with short dark hair and dark brown eyes. He's the stubborn guy that gets everything he wants and will stop at nothing to get what he wants. He thinks everyone loves him and is also the bully but no one can do anything about it as that would be insulting the chief. He cares only for himself but, unfortunately, he's the heir to his father's seat as chief. To my misfortune, he's the same age as me and so often takes the time to annoy me I'm getting off topic, let's get back to my family. My sister, Olga, is two years older than me. She is around the same age as Ingrid, both sixteen years old. They both have dragons of their own. Olga's dragon is a stormcutter named Slicewing. He's a bit snappy around our parents but adores me and Olga. I find Olga sitting on her bed playing with slicewing, who has grown quite a bit during two years. He's reached juvenile stage so he is still allowed in the house. In one year he won't be as he'll be too big. "Morning Freyja!" Olga says cheerfully. I sit on the bed opposite her and wave. "You better go downstairs, mother's getting impatient," I say. Olga nods and stands, bending down slightly to let Slicewing jump onto his favourite perch on her shoulder. As she walks down to the ladder, I stand and slowly walk after her. So begins the day that I have both been dreading and waiting excitedly for.

After breakfast Mother shooed both me and Olga out of the house. "Big day today, huh?" Olga asks trying to break the silence. I nod silently. "It's okay to be nervous little sis," She sighed. "You can tell me anything, you know that right?" I nod again. Olga sighs again giving up. I guess its time to tell you about myself now, isn't it? Well, as you know my name is Freyja and I live on island called Frazia. I'm fourteen years old and today is the day I get my dragon egg. The dragon that comes from the egg I choose today will be my partner for life so you have to choose well. I have ginger hair that reaches just past my shoulder and dark green eyes and I am nothing special despite the name. I don't talk much, not because I'm shy just because I don't like to talk to people. The other kids think I'm a freak because of that, which to be honest I believe that's true. I'm not completely normal because I've ended up with a rare skill that barely anyone has. I can understand dragonese, the language of the dragons. I found out when I was about six years old. I was sitting by my father's monstrous nightmare, Fireworm **(A/N: Woot if you get the reference to the HTTYD books :D I will explain at the bottom if you don't)** playing with his tail when I heard this strange voice. _Stop pulling on my tail please_. I had looked around but the room was empty apart from me and Fireworm so I continued. I heard the same message again with the exact same voice. That's when I began to put the pieces together. I had almost screamed when I realised I could hear her. **(A/N: Fireworm is a girl, I think. Correct me if I'm wrong)** I shake the memory from my head. I've learnt to ignore the dragon's voices. I don't know why it took six years of my life to find out, maybe because I didn't understand the words, so don't ask. "Okay, little sis," Olga says breaking me out of my reverie. "We're here!"

We choose our eggs inside the dragon training arena. After a month, when all the eggs have hatched we will return to this very arena to train our dragons. Three long tables sit on each side, making a total of six tables. On the tables are boxes of dragon eggs with a label of which dragon will hatch from them. I stand on the outskirts of the group of eager fourteen year olds. They all know what they are choosing but I don't. "Hey Freyja, there you are!" I look over my shoulder to see my best friend, Olaf running over. "I couldn't find you," he pants. I can't help but chuckle. "You know which dragon you're choosing Olaf?" I ask curiously. He nods grinning, but still breathless. Has he been running? "I think I'm going to go for a thunder drum!" He says excitedly, catching his breath back. "You?" I shrug my shoulders and grin. "No idea!" I say with a smirk. "Let's see how fate will turn out, shall we?" Olaf grins back at me and nods. "That we shall, my dear!" He teases. I giggle slightly and look to the front as I hear footsteps. Olaf is one of the few people I'm happy talking with. Him and Olga – though when I'm nervous I don't talk to her.

Walking towards us is a large man with light brown hair and a small brown beard. "Hello there, young 'uns!" He greets enthusiastically. "The name is Smith and I'll be helping you choose your dragons today!" This is met with most of the group cheering loudly. Everyone except me, as usual. "Right, as per tradition, Odinn will choose first as he is the son of the chief. After him you will go up one by one to choose an egg. A warning though, once you have chosen you can't change your mind. Well Odinn, your turn to choose!" Odinn struts up from the group and looks at all the choices available. Eventually his eyes settle on a dark purple egg in a box labelled _Skrill_. I gulp, skrills are notorious for being very fast, very clever and very deadly. Instead of fire they shoot lightning, which is what makes them so deadly, and if Odinn has chosen to raise a skrill. Well, that's not good! People go up one by one and choose their eggs. Olaf does end up picking a thunder drum egg. Soon, it's my turn. The eyes of everyone in the group, for some strange reason, is on me. I can feel it though I refuse to look back at them. Instead I look along all the tables trying to decide. I scowl frustratedly at nobody in particular in the pure annoyance of not knowing what dragon I want. I'm just about to say that I won't have a dragon when I spot it. It's an egg, hidden awaybehind the box of deadly nadder eggs. I walk over to get a closer look. The egg is mainly black but decorated with dark blue swirls. It's not blue as in the ocean, it's blue like an evening sky and the black is like midnight. Smith walks over to me and places a hand on my shoulder. "I want this one," I say. Smith looks shocked. "You do?" He asks, brow furrowed in confusion. "You sure about that, Lass? We don't know what species is in this egg…" he trails off as he sees the look I'm giving him. "I want this one," I say again, this time with more determination. Smith just sighs and nods. He walks past me, picks up the egg and gives it to me.

I return home still tense with nerves. Olga sits on a chair playing with Slicewing, her long pale blond hair hanging loose. A few strands hang in front of her pale blue eyes. "Hey," I greet sitting next to her on the floor. Slicewing's attention goes from Olga to my egg that I'm clutching in my hands. _What's that?_ I chuckle at the young stormcutter's curiosity. _"It's an egg,"_ I answer in dragonese. Over the years I taught myself how to speak it as well as understand it. It was long and tiring and I'm not going to go over the process. _Oh, what's inside it?_ I reach down and pet the dragon on the head. "_There's a dragon hatchling inside," _I chuckle. I grin and look up at Olga, who stares at me in awe. She and Olaf are the only ones who accept my 'gift' and appreciate it. My parents have learnt to accept it but they don't necessarily approve of it. They try to hide it at all costs. "What dragon did you choose?" She asked curiously, sliding onto the floor next to me. I shrugged at her. "No idea," I laugh. "They don't know what kind of egg this is!" Olga looks astonished for a second before looking excited. "Nice!" She compliments. "Shall we go put it in a hatching box?" I nod happily, standing up as quickly as I can without dropping the egg. Olga climbs the ladder first, then takes the egg out of my hands. I run to the kitchen and look under the counters. "There it is!" I say happily, pulling out a wooden box filled with hay. I walk back over to the ladder and pass it up to Olga. I return to where I found the box and get a metal tray and some small twigs. I pass them up to Olga before climbing up myself. We clear a space ad put the tray down on the table, place the twigs in a little pile in the centre of the tray and put the box on top. "Mother placed fresh hay in the box last night," Olga says before she puts the egg inside. I nod and grin. I can only just contain my excitement. In one month that egg will hatch and I will find out what dragon I've got. For now, I'll just have to lay back and wait.


	2. The long wait

**Author's note: Hey guys! I'm glad all iof you like this story, this was also my mum's favourite of my fanfics so that makes me happy. In this chapter, the journey through time as Freyja waits for her dragon egg to hatch! Lots of timeskipping I'm sorry D: Note that when I say '**_**(insert number) weeks later' **_**I mean from when she gets the egg not the last section. (Also, in this fanfic the eggs do NOT explode)**

**Another thing! I forgot to put at the bottom that Fireworm was the name of Snotlout's monstrous nightmare in the books. Hookfang was the name of Stoick's monstrous nightmare, for some reason in the movie Sonotlout's dragon was named Hookfang :P**

_**Italics without speech marks **_**= Dragons speaking dragonese**

"_**Italics with speech marks**_**" = Freyja speaking dragonese**

**Freyja will be the only person able to speak dragonese in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I only own plot and OCs, nothing else!**

**Freyja's POV**

_*1 week later*_

I sit on the floor in front of Slicewing. My parents had advised me that it was best to practice looking after dragons before your egg hatches. In front of me are some bags and a book called '_Advice on training your dragon_' written by my grandmother. My grandmother recorded advice on training dragons from hatchling to adult. "Step 1. Find out what your dragon likes to eat," I mutter to myself and open some of the bags. I take out a slice of mutton, some fish and some honeycomb and place them in front of Slicewing. Slicewing cocks his head to the sideand looks at each one. Eventually, he walks over and eats the fish. Okay, that's one step learnt.

_*2 weeks later*_

"Step 5. Form a trust between you and your dragon," I read to myself. I sit in the large kind of paddock for dragons at the back of our house in front of my mother's deadly nadder, Sharpeye. I take a sprig of dragon nip from a pouch on my belt and carefully approach Sharpeye. She makes an interested sound peering down at me. I carefully lift the dragon nip to her nose. Sharpeye rubs her nose into the dragon nip trying to take a good smell of it, I grin at her antics and scratch behind her neck. She lies on the ground and snorts contently. "I think that's step five completed," I chuckle rubbing Sharpeye's snout.

_*3 weeks later*_

I was sitting on my bed staring contently at my egg. "Just about one week to go until your egg hatch!" Olaf says excitedly from the other end of my bed. I smile and turn to face my best friend. Olaf was lucky enough for his egg to have already hatched. He sat with his legs stretched out on my bed, a small coral coloured thunder drum curled up on his lap, watching me with its beady little eyes. "So, what did you name your dragon?" I asked, sitting cross legged facing him. Olaf grins at me, his dark brown hair hanging loose in front of his grey eyes. One thing I loved about Olaf was how carefree he was in personality in appearance. I can confidently say that I've never seen him with tidy hair, it's everywhere! "I named her Coral because of her colour!" He answered stroking Coral's back. Coral grunted happily standing up on her four tiny legs. She walked clumsily over onto my lap where she sat and stared up at my face. "She likes you!" laf teases. "Coral, meet your auntie Freyja!" I laugh, gently picking up the tiny hatchling. Coral sniffs my face and gives me a friendly lick. "Yep, she definitely likes you!" Olaf chuckles. I smile and place the hatchling down. I watch her waddle back to her owner having successfully inspected the new person.

_*4 weeks later*_

"So, what dragon did you think you are going to get?" Olga asks casually, petting Slicewing's head. We were sat on a rock in the forest outside the village. We came here when we needed to escape from the crowds in the village. "I don't know," I admit. "I think it's just some kind of rare sub-species of dragon, nothing special." I sigh and look at the small pond nearby. A hideous zippleback hatchling comes dashing out from the shrubbery to the pond. It starts drinking from the pond but its attention soon turns from the water to us. _There are humans in the forest too?_ It wondered curiously. I smile at it, ignoring Olga. The zippleback watches me curiously slowly backing away. "_It's alright,_" I say in dragonese. "_We will not hurt you. I am Freyja, and this is my sister Olga._" At first, the dragon is startled by my ability to speak dragonese but fear morphs into curiosity and it walks carefully toward me. Slowly, I slide from the rock and kneel in front of it. _You can speak our language?_ I nod at it to confirm its belief. _I have never heard of a human who could understand us, nevertheless speak to us!_ The zippleback continues, now quite close to me. "_It is very rare for people to understand dragons. I taught myself how to speak it from understanding it,_" I explain. "_It was very hard and took me a long time._" I can hear the hatchling chuckle lightly as it sits in front of me. In the distance I can hear a dragon roaring, but I also hear a voice saying _Son, where are you?_ The hatchling in front of me looks towards the direction the voice came from with one head, the other still staring at me with its large yellow eyes. _I must go now, goodbye!_ And with that, it scuttled off into the undergrowth. I sit back on the rock and look over at Olga. "That will never cease to amaze me!" She says in awe. I shrug and stand. "We better head back before mother wonders where we are," I say. Olga nods, gently waking up Slicewing.

_*That evening*_

Chief Adalag and his family have come over for dinner this evening. I sit alone on a stool by the fire watching my parents talk to Adalag and his wife, Merida. Olga and Ingrid are upstairs talking. That just leaves me and Odinn. Judging by the fact that there is no skrill with him, I assume that Odinn's egg hasn't hatched either. "So, how's the egg?" Odinn asks suddenly, walking over to me. I look at him through the corner of my eye for a second before looking back at the fire. "It's good, hasn't hatched yet but it's fine," I reply without looking at him. "What about yours?" Odinn walks round and sits on a stool on the other side of the fire. He shrugs his shoulders, looking uninterested. "It's fine," he mutters. I hear my mother walk into the kitchen to prepare dinner. "So, what does your family do for a living?" Odinn sneers. "It must be hard for you!" I glare at him angrily, mentally cursing him. "No, it isn't actually!" I snap. "If it wasn't for my father we would probably starve!" My father is a fisherman as well as a viking warrior. He catches most of the fish in the fish storage. "Yes, he's a fisherman isn't he?" Odinn continues. "I'm sure you must be awfully proud of how he always smells of fish in the evening." I glare daggers at him, thinking up as many ways to kill him as possible. "Your family may be friends with my parents but you're still only villagers!" Odinn says smugly. "So, enjoy your fishy household!" Immediately I stand and storm outside. I go all the way down to the end of the paddock and watch Sharpeye and Fireworm play tag. Eventually, Sharpeye notices me and stops playing tag to come over. _Why are you upset?_ I look over at the nadder and smile at it. "_Odinn has been making fun of my family again,_" I explain. Sharpeye nuzzles me sympathetically before suddenly running off. I look at the retreating dragon's back in confusion. "I guess my son wasn't lying when he said you could speak to dragons!" I yell out, surprised by the voice. The person chuckles. "I'm sorry," He continues. "I did not mean to scare you." I turn to see Adalag a short distance away. Sharpeye must've seen him and run off. I look down embarrassed. "So, you are a dragon speaker?" Adalag asks, sitting on the grass near me. I nod. Dragon speaker is the term used for those who understand dragonese, like me. "I must say, I never saw that coming!" He comments. "I must also apologise for my son's attitude." I look towards him curiously. I always thought that Odinn's attitude was hidden from his father, but apparently it wasn't. "You mean, he acts the same way towards you?" I blurt out before I can stop myself. Adalag chuckles and nods. "If I could choose, I would have chosen Ingrid to be the next chief," He says. "But tradition is that a boy will always take the seat as chief, even if their sister is older!" I nodded in agreement. As I told you earlier, I don't like talking much unless you're Olga or Olaf. Speaking of Olga, she comes running up with a grin on her face. "Freyja, you need to come now!" She says excitedly. I raise an eyebrow at her. "Why?" I ask. She just shakes her head, grabs my arm and pulls me to my feet. "Okay fine, I'll come!" I groan. "Bye Chief!" Adalag stands, smiling, and waves at me and my excited older sister.

***I'MMA PAGEBREAK***

Olga drags me to the bedroom where Ingrid is staring at the hatching box. Why is she staring at my egg? I don't have time to think this through before Olga pushes me in front of the box. I look at her in confusion, she just points at the egg. I turn and look at the egg. I wait for a bit, but nothing happens. I stand up to leave when **Crack!** I jump, looking back down at the egg. A massive white crack now stretches over the top. My eyes widen as I realise why Olga was so excited: my egg was hatching. The egg shakes slightly and another loud cracking noise sounds. Another white line appears over the front of the egg. I sit back down again, my face level with the egg. Another crack appears soon after and soon after that last crack, a tiny dark blue foot breaks through the shell."Olga, what do I do?" I ask. "Do I help or just watch?" Olga walks over and sits by me. "You just watch unless the hatchling is having real trouble with the egg," she explains. Another foot breaks through, also making the egg fall on its side. Out of my peripheral vision I can see that Olga is getting worried. "Olga, is there something wrong?" I ask. Olga looks over to me and glances at the egg. I tense, is there something wrong with it? "I think you may need to help your egg, Freyja," she says biting her lip. "Its head should have broken through by now." My eyes widen and I leap to my feet. I fish my knife out of my pocket and walk over to my egg. I can hear a voice from inside the egg. _Help me!_ I put the egg upright and carefully slice a line afrom the top of the egg to the bottom, being careful not to hurt the hatchling. Once the cut is made, I gently pull the egg apart, poking the legs back through. Curled up in one half of the egg is a small, deep blue night fury.

**The mystery is revealed! Voila!**


End file.
